


She Will Be Loved

by siriuseli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Des fois, Rey regardait au loin, les yeux perdus dans le vide.À chaque fois qu’elle le faisait, Finn veillait sur elle.Ou les pensées de Finn et de ses sentiments envers Rey quand il l'observe.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction après avoir écouté "She Will Be Loved" de Maroon 5, d'où le titre ^^
> 
> Petite précision : ce n'est pas "angsty" à proprement parler (je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à écrire autre chose que du fluff), mais on peut dire que c'est assez doux-amer...  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même, bonne lecture ! ^^

Des fois, Rey regardait au loin, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

À chaque fois qu’elle le faisait, Finn veillait sur elle.

La fin du Premier Ordre -de tout Ordre- et la création d’une nouvelle galaxie en paix étaient une charge lourde que la Résistance devait porter depuis seulement quelques semaines.

Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient enfin réussi à libérer la galaxie de ce régime qui a fait tant de mal et Finn ne pouvait en être plus fier. Mais jamais il ne pouvait se sentir entièrement satisfait de cette victoire quand il voyait les yeux de Rey, habituellement remplis de vie, s’égarer dans l’horizon sans réellement l’observer. C’est comme si elle était elle-même perdue et qu’elle cherchait quelque chose en sachant d’avance que c’était insaisissable.

Et cela faisait mal à Finn.

Ce dernier ne savait rien de ce qu’elle avait vécu pendant que que la Résistance et le Dernier Ordre se battaient, personne ne le savait. Il attendait simplement le moment où Rey serait prête à tout lui raconter, si elle le voulait. Mais pour le moment, il était là pour elle et elle était là pour lui, et cela leur suffisait à tous les deux.

Un peu égoïstement, il profitait des instants où ils restaient seuls ensemble, à parler sans gêne de tout et de rien -comme la dernière plaisanterie de Poe ou des futurs plans de la Résistance- comme ils l’ont toujours fait, pour la bouffer du regard.

Il aimait contempler ses yeux dans ce genre de moment. Ils étaient tantôt brillants de malice et d’humeur, tantôt voilés par le doute, mais ils avaient toujours cette magnifique couleur qui lui rappelait un jaspe brun clair. Son sourire si contagieux n’avait jamais cessé de le charmer et il ressentait toujours cet étrange élan de fierté à chaque fois qu’une de ses blagues laissait échapper un rire franc et mélodieux de la part de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu’il avait cessé de le nier : il voulait garder leur relation basée sur une confiance mutuelle et l’affection qu’ils n’avaient pas peur de montrer à l’un et à l’autre, tout en voulant  _ plus _ . Le lien qui le reliait à Rey était beaucoup trop fort pour qu’il l’ignorait plus longtemps. Cette envie, ce  _ désir _ , était le seul aveu qu’il ne lui avait jamais fait. Finn gardait tout ce qu’il ressentait en lui, il avait peur que quelqu’un -en particulier  _ elle _ \- ne l’apprenne.

Une chose était sûre : peu importe ce qu’il adviendra d’eux, Finn sera toujours à ses côtés. Il sera là pour veiller sur elle, pour la rassurer, pour  _ l’aimer _ .


End file.
